


花生风暴

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean被送进急救室，Mark和Wardo在门外等待。（最近标题无能得厉害orz每篇都像少女漫画书名orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	花生风暴

“如果他死了，你过失杀人，Facebook将同时失去两个骨干，你想过这个问题的严重性吗？”

Eduardo叉着手臂坐在并不舒适的走廊座椅上，他根本不想回答这种挑衅式的问题。

首先，Sean Parker不是Facebook的“骨干”，他甚至不是这家网站的雇员，他只是一个蹭吃蹭住还对别人的工作指手画脚的房客。

其次，Eduardo觉得自己冤枉极了。

尽管昨天夜里被大雨浇了个透心凉，和Mark的见面也不算愉快，他仍然相信睡一觉醒来一切都会有办法。

他醒得很早，从行李箱里挑了一条浅灰色的领带，打算和Sean好好谈谈关于VC、公司现状以及他们制定决策的方式。Eduardo想通了这一点，如果他将要长期在这个团队里平衡Sean带来的狂热，那么最好先摸清对方的底牌。不是上次在纽约时那种不着边际的空谈，他需要Sean给出一些更实际的信息。

否则……

他还没想好“否则”是什么。也许他可以召开股东会议，虽然那也就是他和Mark的会议，把私人争吵上升为官方争吵。

他本想利用早饭时间继续酝酿他的办公室政治，直到坐在餐桌另一端的Sean突然脸色发青，冲进卫生间呕吐不止。

那时他还不明白发生了什么，他听到Stephen大喊：花生！Sean不能吃花生！

被吵醒的Mark从房间里冲出来试图实施急救；Chris飞似的跑回房间里翻东西；Dustin围着浴巾出来，被这场面吓得呆立在原地。

你干了什么？Mark瞪着Eduardo。

我不知道他对花生……我叫救护车来。Eduardo掏出手机。

他不喜欢Mark的态度，就像是怀疑他在蓄意破坏什么。他不过是去外面买了几个花生酱香蕉麦芬，因为他发现冰箱里除了啤酒和运动饮料什么也没有。

操，他没呼吸了。操！Mark低声咒骂着。

救护车赶来之前，Chris翻出一片苯海拉明给Sean灌下去，暂时稳定了他的状况。Mark要求所有人保持冷静，没必要都跟去医院凑热闹。

你们都回去干活！我和Wardo去就够了。他这样说。

Mark只穿着T恤和睡裤，外面裹了件睡袍就出门了。现在他和Eduardo并排坐在急诊室外面的长椅上，等待医生出来向他们宣布Parker先生逃过一劫。

“我说了我不知道。”

“你至少可以提前问我一句。”Mark说。

“怎么问？‘早饭想吃什么，先生？有什么忌口？’我又没想给所有人做早餐，只是顺便买多了几个……”

他说谎了。他的确想向Mark和Sean展示一点好意，作为对他昨晚生硬态度的弥补，以及稍后业务交涉的铺垫。

“或者你可以告诉大家早饭里有果仁，见鬼，又不是什么罕见病，全美有1%的人对花生过敏，那是三百万人！”

“或者Sean可以自己问一句！我告诉你他吃下去的时候可一点没犹豫，那玩意儿明显是花生酱做的，你去问Chris，当时整个厨房里都是花生味！”

“你是说他明知道吃了会死还硬要吃？图什么啊？”如果说他刚才的语气都只是责备，从这一刻起他的话里开始弥漫着嘲讽。

“谁知道！陷害我，也许。”Eduardo破罐破摔地说。

“……听听你自己说的，现在是谁妄想症犯了？”

把Eduardo噎到无话可说之后，Mark的声音又回到通常的冷静。

“为什么你就不能承认你犯了个错误？有那么难吗？”

Eduardo别过头，拒绝继续这令人脱力的争吵。

是的。他犯了错误，也许不止一个。他从纽约无功而返，把一个暑假花在毫无建树的推销上，一再拒绝Mark叫他来加州的催促。从昨晚到现在，他仍然不肯承认这个安排是错误的。

“也许我是故意的，我来这儿之前就知道你让Sean Parker住在我们的房子里，还知道他对花生过敏，我就是来谋杀他的，满意了？”

他强调了“我们的”，他能看到Mark眼里因此泛起的怒气。即使他一整个暑假都没来参与这里的进展，即使他在纽约没能谈下任何值得一提的合作，他仍然是Facebook最早的、唯一的投资人，仍然有权利把他们的办公场所称作“我们的”。他们在加州度过的每一天烧掉的都是他的信任和慷慨。他知道这一点让Mark不爽了，很好。

“今晚的会面对我们很重要，如果他不能到场……”

你就完蛋了，对吧？Eduardo想。因为你是个不会好好说话的混球，在社交场合一点用也没有。

“我可以跟你去。这是我该做的，不是吗？”

“不。”

“‘不’是什么意思？”

“‘不’就是‘不’。每次我们去见人，你听上去就像个他妈的雅芳直销员，好像我们要急着把它卖了，那不是我们现在要做的，也不是这里做事的方式。”

才待了一个多月他已经像个十足的“硅谷玩家”了，不是吗？Eduardo猜不出Mark对硅谷所知的一切有多少是眼见为实，又有多少是Sean那些夸张故事里的梦幻泡影。

“Parker先生有家属在吗？”走出急诊室的护士打断了两位Facebook股东的对峙。

Mark站起来迎上去，

“我在。我是他的朋友。”

“我是他的凶手。”Eduardo赌气地说，招致护士一记无奈的白眼。

护士告知他们Sean已经得到类固醇注射，再过几个小时就能完全康复。他们一前一后地走进急诊，谁也没看谁一眼。

“Sean，”Mark靠近到床边，握住Sean垂在床沿的手，“关于今天的安排……”

“嘿，别担心，我下午就能回家。”Sean半躺着扯出一个虚弱的微笑，“一切计划照常。”

Eduardo尴尬地站在病床另一侧，直到Mark丢给他一个“道歉啊”的眼色。

“我非常抱歉，Sean。”他略显敷衍地说，但也并非假意。“你没事太好了。”

“我听见你们吵架了，”Sean分别看了看他们俩，“不要吵架。又不是谁的错。没多大的事。”

Mark皱眉，“这不是什么小事，你差点死了。”

“别说傻话，”Sean又笑了，安慰似的拍了拍Mark的手背，就像他真的不在意刚刚发生在自己身上的一场危机，“亲眼看到Facebook上市之前我是不会死的。”

上帝啊。Eduardo想。这种时候他都忘不了给Mark画饼。

 

*****************************

 

“我可能不该吼你。”

Mark低着头，手指麻利地解开Eduardo的皮带。

“没关系，我也……”Eduardo发现在这个情景下很难继续思考他准备和Mark严肃谈论的一切。

在医院的走廊上，当他开始向Mark谈起业务方面的问题，Mark的反应就像他在电话里一样的淡漠。显然Mark不再愤怒了，当他确定Sean已无大碍，这件事在他脑内就关闭、归档了。他向来是对事不对人的。

而他的淡漠，他简短的、应付式的回应，让Eduardo无从揣度。那感觉就像……就像他们在说着不同的语言，Mark已经放弃了对于沟通的尝试。

当Eduardo试图对这一切刨根问底的时候，Mark抓着他的领带把他推进洗手间里。

留下来，看看这里发生的事，亲眼看看你就明白了。前一天夜里，Mark对他说。

一个多月没见过面，他原本预计他们会在“新家”里做点什么。他想象Mark会开着那台他在电话里提到过的破旧二手车来接他，带他参观所谓的Facebook新总部，最后回到Mark的房间里交换一个久违的口活。

只不过，这个念头在他看到Sean Parker在给他开门的时候、在他发现屋子里充斥着未成年女孩和大麻香气的时候——甚至更早，在他淋着雨等出租车的时候——就被抛诸脑后了。

而现在，Mark背靠着隔间的门板，仰头吮着他的嘴唇，将他出鞘的武器握在手中。他猜想这是Mark说“留下来”的方式。

他的确想念Mark的舌头和手指，想念那些生涩的前戏和学校寝室淡黄色的灯光。

但他更想念的是不久之前他们心无芥蒂的合作，当Facebook还只是他们两人的机密计划，当他确信Mark是完全属于他的，当他还不必担心会有什么介入他们之间……介入他与他们新生的事业之间。

“你为什么发出那种声音？”

“什么声音？”他试图装傻。

“就是，你刚才，‘嗯啊’的那种，你平时不这样。”Mark语气平静地陈述着，但并没有停止手上的动作。

他不是个习惯在床上高声浪叫的人，大部分时间他和Mark都很沉默，就像他们都不确信这份快感是应得的。

至于刚刚走漏的些许呻吟，或许是由于他想到他们和急诊室只有一墙之隔。如果Sean在生死边缘还能听见他们在门外的争吵，要听见隔壁洗手间里的好事应该也不难。

“我可以安静，如果你不喜欢……”他有些窘迫地低声说。

“不，没事，我喜欢。”Mark留下一个几不可见的微笑。

看吧，即使相处了这么久，Eduardo仍然无法从Mark的扑克脸上准确读出他的好恶。

他知道他不能完全信任Mark，也许一点都不能信任Sean。

而现在谈论这些似乎太晚了。他的信任已经长成了一家公司。最坏的结果不过是变成Sean Parker传奇履历上的又一颗彗星，而在Eduardo听来这也没那么恐怖。困扰他的从来都不是投资的风险。

至少他现在得到了一个简单有效地谋杀Sean Parker的方法。

倘若Sean做出任何危害到Mark或是Facebook的事，Eduardo会毫不犹豫地把他的脸按进一盆花生里。

那感觉一定很好。在Mark手里射出来的时候，Eduardo这样想着。

 

【FIN】


End file.
